


Prey

by alchemise



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website), Anthropomorfic
Genre: Gen, Horror, infrastructure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: Another one comes.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Another one comes.

 _Prey_.

The bridge senses its approach. It's a big one: clumsy and bumbling, but moving at far too great a speed for its mass.

It will not stop in time.

Anticipation washes over the bridge, an almost delightful tingling as it waits to tear into the beast, rip open its back, shred its bones, and, with any luck, trap it so that it cannot easily escape, whimpering, to soothe its wounds elsewhere.

The bridge wants it to suffer, both physically and with the indignity of public mutilation.

And so the bridge waits and watches, its victim approaching.


End file.
